ES worriors
by shadowkitty999
Summary: I know this might piss some of you off but this isn't really a naruto story its made purely by me sigh sorry if this bugs you


okay so this is a story well I was bored so I just made this or yeah what ever if u like it tell meh and I'll make the next part if not then I will make the next part and not put it on here okay? And it▓s written the way it is because it▓s going to be easier for meh to turn it into a manga. THIS IS PURLY MY IDEA SO PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT thank you and please don▓t take it. yuri looked at the sword in amazement...- wait hold on rewind okay sorry heh "  
6:30amalarm clock rings  
yuri: aw looks at time...o.o oh...nice...I'm late againgets out of bed and goes into bath room...20mins later comes out dressed in uniform Bye mom.  
mom: But Yuri you didn't eat anything!  
yuri: sorry no time runs out door with backpack hmmm another day of school sigh I wonder if- runs into girl  
yumi: Ahhhh yuri! Watch where you▓re going -  
yuri: Sorry Yumi I'm not myself today.  
Yumi: Well┘have you seen the way Jiro was? He's all depressed again .  
Yuri: ┘Kay┘Where did you see him last?  
Yumi: Eh┘last time I saw him was by the water fountain. Oh have you see Aki?  
Yuri: No not yet┘and thanks.  
Yumi: Kay┘no problem. goes off looking for Aki┘damn it where is that girl?  
Jiro: o.o┘No Tsuki don't push me in the water! Please! trips and falls in the fountain anyway┘TT I'm soaked!  
Tsuki: Hahahaha OMG Yuri is here!!! YAAAAY runs over to Yuri and tackles him  
Yuri: (thinking: damn it┘she▓s here too) get...off me┘NOW!  
Tsuki: hmph okay gets up  
Jiro: --ahem help┘gets out of the fountain  
Yuri: How did you get in there?  
Jiro: points to Tsuki┘her Yuri: Hn why did I even ask "  
Jiro: You know what guys I'm going to just go back home┘SCREW SCHOOL!  
Tsuki: Fine! Go!  
Yuri: Hey I'll come with you.  
Tsuki: -- Great not I'll have to find Aki and Yumi all alone damn it. 

Aki: falls out of bed ...TT the bed still doesn▓t like me sigh hmm I wonder why the alarm clock didn▓t ring looks at clock ...huh? 2am? sure is sunny for 2am heh.  
mom: AKIIIIIII!  
Aki: o.o covers ears Man its not really 2am is it...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!rushes damn itmumbles . I was suppose to Yumi. I'm so dead.  
mom: Aki eat!  
Aki: NO! BYE! runs out  
Yumi: --" I am so killing Aki.  
Tsuki: Yumi!!! XD Hey love.  
Yumi: Omg Tsuki YES! Aki still isn▓t here yet .  
Tsuki: -- late?  
Yumi: mmhmm  
Jiro: Hey Yuri I need to show you something.  
yuri: .  
Jiro: Brings out big purple long case Here I found this in a store I count help but buy it. But the guy told me that I should watch. I still don▓t understand. opens case  
Yuri: looks at the sword in amazement This...is ...Its...Awesome o.o Jiro: I know Yuri: picks up sword wow this is great.  
Jiro: OO you can pick that up?  
Yuri: Yeah...It▓s not that heavy.  
Jiro: WHAT! I couldn▓t even get it out of the case! which is weird because I carried it all the way home but I can▓t pick that up┘?  
Yuri: strange...slashes sword around and a lighting flew out and hit the window...what...just happened.  
Jiro: ...Eh...I think I should go back to the guy who sold me this...maybe he has some answers Yuri: Yeah we should...lets go puts sword back in the case so...which way is the shop?...

volume two! okay so we last left off when yuri and jiro were going back to the sword shop.  
jiro: the shop is by aki's place, well like a block or two away.  
yuri: maybe we'll see her on the way knowing her she's probably late again jiro: lol yeah.  
yuri: so what are you going to do about that window? won▓t your mom notice?  
jiro: well my mom's out of town because of some work business so she won▓t be back until a few weeks.  
yuri: wait so you▓re staying there alone?  
jiro: yeah.  
yuri: you know your welcome to stay at my place I'm sure my parents wont mind jiro: ...well I'll think about it.  
yuri: so how much further?  
jiro: about a block yuri: oh okay so- runs into girl ...oh great again "  
aki: Ahhhhh! you idiot! can▓t you see I'm freaking late!?...looks up...o.o' hi yuri and jiro heh Jiro: laughing  
yuri: hey...sorry aki: shut up jiro you bum looks at case huh? what▓s in there? and school is the other way.  
-jiro and yuri look at each other-  
yuri: um well...its-  
aki: takes case and opens it OO coooool!  
jiro: hits himself in the head  
yuri: oh brother aki: omg! where did you guys get this and where are you going with it? o.O hm?  
-jiro and yuri explain to aki what happened-  
aki:...hmm are you sure you two weren't dreaming?  
jiro: --" no aki: lol you two are crazy. jiro you just walked into a store and bought that? wow idiot!  
jiro:  
aki: oooh hey guys look it has writing on the case. I bet you two didn▓t notice this.  
yuri: huh where?  
aki: points to side of the case there see it says wind jiro: aki you forgot how to read or something that says earth aki: NO! its wind you bum shut up jiro: no...its earth!  
aki: I told u to shut up -  
yuri: let me see looks at case ...this has 6 different sets of writing. It says wind-  
aki: HA! see.  
yuri: let me finish aki: heh sorry "  
yuri: as I was saying it says wind, earth-  
jiro: HA I told you!  
yuri: anime fall AHHHH let me finish!  
jiro: sorry  
yuri: it says wind, earth, water, ice, fire, and lighting...It also has stuff written under each word.  
aki: hm? looks at case what the hell are you talking about? all I see is wind and the writing under it jiro: and all I see is earth and the writing under it o.o...the rest is blank yuri: what? this doesn▓t make any sense... what the heck is going on?  
aki: oh I'll tell you. you▓re seeing stuff. Both of you! looks at case again oh OO this looks like a pretty poem or spell or something yuri: well if it▓s a spell don▓t read it out loud aki: no I want to!

okay meh stopping there I need to rest bye and tell meh what u think comment!


End file.
